


Gremlins on ice!!!

by Kisa_the_fangirl



Category: Gremlins (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gremlins!AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, the gremlins!AU no one ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_the_fangirl/pseuds/Kisa_the_fangirl
Summary: Otabek ordered a gremlin, he got a russian punk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this idea, this is my first work for this beautiful fandom, so please have some mercy on my soul.  
> Please let me know what you think, enjoy it!

When Otabek bought on Amazon a gremlin he was certainly not expecting a huge box sent from Russia, neither a teenager sleeping inside of it, he saw a little sheet of paper and grab the little note which was close to the sleeping body.  
‘Hello, please take good care of him. I’m going to give you some simple rules to follow:  
1\. Don’t feed him after midnight  
2\. He won’t touch water  
3\. Hates sunlight  
-Viktor N.’  
That was it, nothing else on why his figurine was a freaking human, he could contact the seller, this could be even consider kidnap, maybe everybody on Russia was looking for this kid and he was here on Kazakhstan in his house. When he was grabbing his phone to call this ‘Viktor’ a voice behind him scare.  
“Hey, asshole, what are you doing?” the strong russian accent with his strong voice did make a huge contrast with the tiny body  
“Oh, so you are awake” he said without a single clue of what to do, but in a second he remembered, this could be a kidnap or threaten child “look, I had no idea of this business but I have no intention to harm you, you want me to call your parents?” he tried to keep his voice soft and calm, scaring the kid wasn’t an option  
“Agh! What are you saying? You ordered a gremlin, and here I am” he sounded mad, like if he was offended because of Otabek’s words. The older man just gave the so called ‘gremlin’ a confused stare   
“Ok, stay here, I have to do something on my room” he didn’t wait for an answer before rushing to his room and call the seller, an sleepy yet cheery voice sounded on the other line  
“Hello? Who’s this?”  
“I’m Otabek, the guy who just bought a gremlin”  
“Oh it’s you, is there any problem?” was he really asking that?!  
“Well the package just arrive”   
“So glad to hear that, how’s the little one?”  
“That’s the complicated part, you sent me a human, I mean a human being who is now asking for food”  
“That is not a human, it is a gremlin. On the product description I specified it was a living thing who needed love”   
“I was thinking more of a plushie, you know some of those that use batteries and you have to feed them or else they die”   
He could hear a clear laugh  
“Oh no, I am so terribly sorry, if you want I can give you a full refund”   
“So the thing you had to do was getting rid of me” the cold and angry voice sounded at Otabek’s back and when he look at the blond’s face he felt terrible, it was a mad and hurt face “whatever” he said and return to the living room. He hang up the phone and ran again to the box where he found the boy and just found him sitted on the coach  
“Look, I’m not planning to ask for my refund nor anything, I was just surprised” I tried to be nice, but his mad face didn’t help a lot  
“I am hungry” that was the only thing that the blond said, Otabek got up and started to cook  
“My name is Otabek Altin” he said waiting for a response  
“Yuri Plisetsky” after and awkward silence the food was ready, Yuri ate like crazy  
“It looks that you were hungry” he said smiling softly  
“You should prepare pirozhki, it’s a russian dish, and since I’m staying you should really start learning about my culture” it was an order, leaving no open doors for suggestions or complains. Altin just nodded, after all it was just a little gremlin what could go wrong?


	2. He won't touch water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

It’s been a week since Yuri’s arrival, and if Otabek is honest he gotta say he’s been enjoying having some company around, he felt calm even with the strong temperament of the teen, also the gremlin is kind sometimes, the funny thing is thats so far the little one is kind only with him, two days ago Leroy came and Yuri even kicked him and gave some mean answers, JJ found it funny of course, and promise him to return to mock the creature.  
Other thing he had notice is that he enjoys grabbing his phone, by now he had already created an Instagram account, but even with all the fun and cuteness Otabek was a little bit frustrated with the second rule, having a gremlin that looks like 15 year old without taking a bath in a week really makes him anxious, like, is he supposed to just let it be? It doesn’t look bad but it’s starting to smell a little funny.   
He strongly believed Yuri was not like Gizmo, he wasn’t a ball of fur neither have big pointy ears, therefore what could possibly go wrong?  
EVERY FUCKING THING, first it was hard enough to convince the blonde one to get naked and in the tub, after lots of curses and being called pervert several times Yuri was ready, at the instant he let the water run Yuri opened his eyes an all his hair got wet, for a couple of seconds the younger boy did nothing, Otabek got closer to shampoo the long hair and in a second Yuri was already trying to beat him, the taller man run as if his life depended on it (and probably it did) until he got to his room locked the door and enter to the closet locking it, time went on and even when his phone was laying on his bed he wasn’t brave enough to try to get it, but after a couple of hours he decided to got out of the closet, the door squeaked and he could hear how Yuri ran to the door trying to break it, he took his phone and hide again on the closet. Without thinking he call the previous owner   
“Hello?” Sounded other voice different from Victor’s  
“I’m trying to reach Victor, it’s an emergency, a gremlin emergency” he spoke trying to stay as quiet as possible  
“Oh, I can help you with that, I’m Victor’s husband, Yuuri”  
“Ok, you’ll see it’s been a week since Yuri arrived and since he started to smell a little bit…”  
“Bad?” It sounded Victor’s voice “Don’t say that Victor, he smelled funny, right Otabek?” He had no time to listen this married couple fight over Yuri’s smell   
“The point is that I decided to give him a bath and-“  
“Oh! didn’t you read the note?” Victor asked  
“I did, but it really smelled weird and-“  
“You must dry shampoo him” the seller man voice was so calmed, like if he didn’t really care about the situation “Look, just stay calm and wait until he is completely dry, to make this faster grab a towel and toss it towards him, lock yourself and until everything is quiet you can make a sound, if you hear Yurio’s normal voice you can come out, if not you can start praying” how could he sound so damn calm? Otabek could die   
“Thanks” he muttered and cut the call.  
He was really scared, but if he wanted to get out he must act like a man and be brave. He took a towel, thanking God for putting them on his closet, and again opened the door this time he opened just a little bit so the door wouldn’t make a sound; he later on went to his bedroom’s door and unlocked it, after that he quickly opened and toss the towel he could catch a glimpse of the gremlin, his skin was kinda green, his eyes red and his teeth was really sharp, like a beast. Plisetsky quickly tried to enter the room, but the taller man was faster closing the door, locked it and ran again to the closet Well, I’m certainly acting like a warrior would do he thoughts full of sarcasm, picturing how idiotic it was to be locked in his closet praying for not to be found by a 15-year-old boy, who looked like a fairy.


End file.
